Illusionist
The Illusionist focuses on Chaos Magic to hunt down and trap his opponents, and backs his magic up with stunning Hammer blows. He is a master at Weakening foes and finishing them off quickly. The Illusionist excels at doing high damage to a single target. He can avoid damage by being maneuverable and by Impairing his enemies, but must defeat them rapidly as he lacks defensive abilities and the staying power for a long fight. The Illusionist Deck is good for solo play, but especially suited for dungeon groups. The ability to constantly weaken enemies and deal high amounts of damage to monsters nearing death can be invaluable against powerful bosses, who often use their most potent attacks at the end of their lives. Active Abilities Decontruct: A Chaos Magic attack which hits one target. Builds one Resource for each weapon. Builds two Resources for each weapon if the target hit is below 35% health. Schism: A Chaos Magic attack which hits one target. If the target hit is below 35% health this attack does increased damage. Consumes all Chaos Magic Resources. Bone Breaker: A Hammer attack which hits one target. If the target is Weakened, this attack does increased damage. Consumes all Hammer Resources. Helter Skelter: A Chaos Magic attack which makes you Dash forward ten meters. Targets in your path are Impaired and stunned for a few seconds. Uneven Ground: A Chaos Magic attack which hits several targets in an area around you. Targets hit are Weakened and affected by three stacks of the Exposed effect, which increases the damage they take for several seconds. For each target hit you receive a bonus to your Evade rating for several seconds. Beatdown: A Hammer attack which hits one target, Impairs it and knocks it down for a few seconds. Prisoner of Fate: A Chaos Magic Elite attack which is channeled over several seconds to inflict many hits on one target. The damage of each hit is increased if the target is below 35% health. The target becomes Impaired and unable to move during the duration of the channel. Passive Abilities Sick Society: Whenever you attack a target below 35% health, you do an extra hit for extra damage. Cutting Thoughts: Whenever you do five consecutive successful hits, your next hit will trigger three extra attacks for extra damage. Paradigm Shift: Whenever you Weaken a target you get an effect which increases your attack rating for several seconds. This effect can stack up to five times. Tenderizing: Each time you hit a Weakened target it takes an extra hit for extra damage. Street Fighter: Whenever you Impair a target you gain an effect which increases all your damage for a few seconds. Breakdown: Whenever you hit an Impaired target it becomes Weakened and affected by a stack of the Exposed effect, which increases the damage they take for several seconds. From the Abyss: Whenever you attack you build up a From the Abyss counter. When the counter reaches six you deal damage to several enemies around you. This damage is increased if the targets hit are below 35% health. Category:Decks Category:Illuminati decks Category:Chaos Magic Category:Hammer